Sticks and Stones
by xsilicax
Summary: COMPLETE! *Twins childhood fic* Elladan and Elrohir have a competition which goes badly wrong...part four.*Does Elladan survive the fall?*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Author: XsilicaX  
  
Disclaimer: I neither created not own these characters, and I do not intend to make any money from their use.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N:  
  
My first twins fic, so please forgive me if I get them a little wrong. This is based on a real event in my life. (I play the role of Elladan, with my little brother as Elrohir) It's pretty much what happened in Real Life, except that I didn't climb a tree, and we took my brother to the hospital. Elrond's and Celebrian's reactions are those of my parents. I still don't think they believe me now when I tell them I didn't mean it!  
  
Anyway, as always, enjoy (and review!)  
  
Cathy.  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
" I can too!" Elladan yelled at his brother, face reddening with anger and a touch of embarrassment at being beaten by his younger brother.  
  
"No you cant, you can't throw as far as me. I hit the log, you didn't" Elrohir responded, proud to have finally succeeded where his elder and superior brother had failed.  
  
"Yes I can, Ada, tell him I can." Elladan turned to his father seeking to stop this argument so they could all get back to playing.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, stop quarrelling! It is a game, not a competition." Elrond declared, exasperated by their squabbling, He had been enjoying the rare picnic with his family. Momentarily escaping from his duties to spend and afternoon out in the bright summer sun.  
  
"See, you can't beat me, he just doesn't want to tell you" Elrohir nudged Elladan with his elbow, so hard he nearly fell over.  
  
"Elrohir that wasn't nice." Celebrian scolded, half-rising to check on Elladan.  
  
"Sorry Ammë" Elrohir ducked his head, ashamed to have been caught and scolded.  
  
Elladan stood there, gazing out across the water, blinking back tears. He could throw as far as Elrohir, he could!  
  
Bending down he hunted for the perfect stone, big enough to make a huge splash and let him know where it landed, but also light enough that he could throw it a long way.  
  
Hearing a loud splash behind him, he saw his brother being cheered on by his parents; he had managed to hit the wood that was their target. Mouth compressed with concentration and effort, he spun his arm working up speed, and launched the stone through the air. Stepping forward with the momentum, he lifted both hands to shield his eyes from the sun, and follow its trajectory.  
  
Concentrating hard, he nevertheless lost sight of the stone as it passed in front of the sun, so he turned to look in the lake, listening and watching for its splash. Hearing nothing he became greatly exciting, jumping up and down where he stood.  
  
"I told you I could throw further than you Elrohir, I threw it right over the lake. Did you see Ada, Amme? Did you see?"  
  
Getting no response he turned sulkily around no one had been watching him; they were too concerned with his precious little brother, to watch him.  
  
As he looked to where his parents had last been seated, side-by-side, lying back in the warm afternoon sun, he frowned; there was no sign of them. The patterned rug was empty, food lay where it had hastily been shoved to one side. Worried now Elladan called for them, turning to look.  
  
"Ada, Amme.ELROHIR!"  
  
Running forward, he saw his brother lying unconscious on the ground, his parents bent beside him. Elrond brushed hair back from the little one's face, and his hand came away bloody. Elladan approached, tears in his eyes, as he looked worriedly around for what had attacked his twin.  
  
Dropping to his knees beside his brother, he caught a glimpse of a too pale face, eyes closed tightly, tear tracks drying against his icy cheek. Reaching out a hand to wipe them away, his arm was slapped away by Celebrian. "Do not touch him, don't you think you have done enough damage already?"  
  
"Amme?" He received no answer, as she had already run to pick up the blanket, and wrapped it around her youngest. Elrond lifted Elrohir into his arms as Celebrian tucked the blanket around him, and turned back towards their home.  
  
"Ro?" Elladan followed, jogging along as his parents took long strides towards their rooms, paying no heed to his little legs desperately trying to keep up.  
  
Running forward he tugged on his mother's dress, "Amme, up!" He lifted his arms, looking to be carried and hugged. "No Elladan, you don't deserve it, not after behaving like that." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind her, as she leaned forward to check on Elrohir, resting in Elrond's arms. The two exchanged worried looks.  
  
Elladan tugged on her dress again, as he stumbled trying to keep up with the pace. All he wanted was to know what was wrong with his brother, why wouldn't anyone tell him? "Amme, why's Ro hurt? What's wrong?"  
  
He was stopped in his tracks, stunned backwards as he received his first ever spanking. Celebrian held his shoulder, turned and whacked him as hard as she could on his backside. "You know what is wrong with him, we saw you deliberately hit him with that stone. How dare you try and pretend that you know nothing when you may have killed your brother. How dare you."  
  
Elladan froze, tears falling down his cheeks. Die? Elrohir may die? More hurtful than the spanking was the fact that his Amme seemed to think he had done something to his brother when he knew full well he hadn't. As he watched her turn back to his brother, he saw a tear drip from he eye, and he began to be truly afraid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir was carried into his bedroom by Elrond, with Celebrian close behind. As Elladan tried to follow, he was pushed back and the door closed in his face. Wanting to be with his brother, he pushed the door open, hoping to sneak into the room to be with him, he was brought up short at Elrond's knees.  
  
Afraid to look up, Elladan stood there, breathing rapidly, trembling slightly, as Elrond turned him and marched him outside. Lifting him to sit on the window ledge he gazed sternly into his face. "Elladan, I need to examine your brother, he has received a blow to the head, and I want to clean it, and tend it. You may see him when he is awake and wants to see you, but not before. Is that understood?"  
  
Elladan looked back at him, tears pooling in his grey eyes. "Is he going to be all right?" Elrond did not answer, just looked back, face tightening with worry. "Why's Amme so mad with me, I'm sorry I didn't protect him, but I'm only little I didn't know someone was going to attack him."  
  
"Elladan I do not appreciate your lies. You deliberately threw that stone at him. It is your fault that he is lying there hurt." His father looked almost disgusted with him.  
  
Elladan stared back Elrond, disbelief in his little eyes. "I didn't hit him Ada, I didn't'"  
  
"I saw your stone hit him Elladan; you were arguing with him moments before. You were jealous because he beat you, and you took it out on him in a moment of rage. He looks up to you to protect him, and instead you have attacked him. I could tolerate your lack of self-control if you would only admit to it, but instead you are making the situation worse by lying about it. You will stay out of my sight for the rest of today. Is that understood?"  
  
"But I don't"  
  
Elrond spun around, "Do not lie to me young elf. You shall have no dinner as punishment for your falsehoods."  
  
At that, Elrond spun back into his sons' room, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Elladan stood there staring back at him. Hot tears of rage in his eyes, and fists clenched in anger. Why wouldn't they believe him? He wouldn't hurt his brother, no matter what he had done. He only wanted to be able to throw further than him; he didn't want to kill him.  
  
Tears breaking free, he turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan perched himself in the tree outside his bedroom, looking in through the window as his parents tended to his twin. Squinting, he could only make out the pale blur of Elrohir's face as his father gently cleaned the wound and bandaged it. His Amme sat beside the bed, gently stroking his forehead, lips moving in what was probably a lullaby as she soothed the pain away. A sob escaped him then, he longed to be soothed like they were doing to his twin. Shivering a little at the whiteness in his brother's features, he crept further along the branch, desperate to see as much as he could.  
  
He was just in time, Elrohir's eyes began to flicker, and Celebrian turned to him, gently kissing him on the brow. Opening his eyes he stared blearily up at her as he was pulled into a very tight hug.  
  
Several minutes later, after he was finally released, Elrond gazed deeply into each eye, waved a finger in front of the boy's face, nodding to himself as the eyes tracked, it. Finally, mixing a potion together, he tried to persuade Elrohir to drink it. The elfling was having none of it though, and shook his head firmly. Both parents put on their stern faces, but the little boy fervently refused to take his medicine, clamping both hands over his mouth. Realising that Elrohir would not be persuaded; Elrond lowered the mixture onto the table, and sat back.  
  
There followed a few moments of conversation that Elladan could not hear, before Elrohir seemed to be insisting on something. Hand to his head, rubbing away at the ache, Elrohir refused to lie back down; arms crossed he demanded something. Elrond and Celebrian shook their heads, attempting to get him to lie down and rest, but he wouldn't. Pointing out the window, he spoke excitedly, trying to raise himself out of bed. Celebrian immediately pressed him down, whilst Elrond strode over to the window and opened it. Leaning out he shouted, "Elladan, your brother wishes to see you. Come in please."  
  
Elladan jumped up excitedly, almost losing his balance as he forgot he was perched on he tree. Scampering down he pelted indoors, up several flights of stairs until he reached his brother's room. About to enter, he was stopped as Elrond exited the door.  
  
Swallowing hard, Elladan raised his gaze from his father's feet slowly and unsurely up to his face. Perceiving from the look in Elrond's eyes that he was still angry with him, he abruptly ducked his head.  
  
Elrond placed a stern finger to the base of Elladan's chin, and lifted it until the boy was looking at him. "I am disappointed in you my son, and will not allow you in there to see your brother unless you are truly penitent. Struggling a little with this word, Elladan looked confused at him. "You must apologise to me for lying, and you must be prepared to do the same for your mother. As to your brother, you must hope that he can forgive you. Do you agree to this?"  
  
Elladan looked shocked, he father wanted him to apologise for lying, but he hadn't been. He wanted to see his brother, needed to see if he was all right, if the stone had hurt him, but he would have to lie to his father to do it, for there was no way that his Ada would believe him if he tried to tell the truth. He had already done that, and it had not worked.  
  
"Elladan? Do you want to see your brother? He is much better." Elrond had grown concerned at the confusion in his son's eyes and hoped to speed things up. Elrohir had refused to take anything for the pain until he saw his brother, yet Elladan did not seem to be able to let go of his pride, and admit to his foolishness.  
  
"I.I'm sorry father." Elladan whispered in a hushed voice, ducking his head so that his father would not perceive the lie he was sure was showing in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Elladan, try to make sure that this situation does not happen gain." Elrond nodded in relief.  
  
Elladan's head rose wildly, nodding vigorously at this; he would never let anyone hurt Elrohir, ever again. Elrond allowed himself a little smile, much of his worries now eased. Taking his firstborn's hand, he led him into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan approached the bed faster than he would have wished, being dragged along as he was by his father. Standing beside his mother, he apologised, keeping as close to the truth as he could. "I am sorry I threw that stone. I.I lost my temper, and I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt him I didn't." Breaking into tears he could no longer hold back, he was pulled close into a warm comforting hug. Gentle hands lifted him until he was nestled on Celebrian's lap, hand gently stroking through his hair, calming him. Eventually his tears passed, all that remained were the hitching breaths.  
  
Still lying enclosed in the embrace, he felt a small hand patting him on the back. Turning, he raised a tear-stained face to see his younger twin staring anxiously at him, reaching out towards him. Taking his brother's hand he climbed onto the bed beside him, and embraced him gently so as not to hurt him further. Sitting back up a bit he gazed down at Elrohir's pale face marred now with a swelling purple lump, streaking out fro, below the bandage. Resting a small hand on his brother's cheek, just below the bruise, he leant forward and kissed him on the forehead, whispering "I'm sorry Ro, I didn't mean to hit, you. I'm sorry, you weren't meant to get hurt." His tears started to fall then, as a matching pair welled up in Elrohir's eyes.  
  
"All right, I think that's enough for now. Elrohir, you have seen your brother, now it is time to take your medicine, eat and then sleep. Elladan, you will sleep in a guest room tonight as your brother needs peace and quiet." Elrond commanded.  
  
Celebrian leaned forward to lift Elladan away, but two arms wrapped around his waist holding him close. "No, Dan stays."  
  
"Elrohir you need quiet, and rest, I very much doubt that you'll get it with your brother in the room." Elrond was frustrated by Elrohir's stubbornness.  
  
"Dan stays" Elrohir clutched his brother closer as his father bent to lift him.  
  
"Elrohir" Celebrian tried to intervene.  
  
"Dan stays!" Elrohir's outburst faded as he sank tiredly back into the pillows, breathing hard as the sound reverberated through his head.  
  
Elrond caved in, knowing that his little elfling needed sleep and was obviously too stubborn to get it without his brother there. "All right, Elladan may stay as long as you drink this and then eat some dinner."  
  
Elrohir made a face at the foul tasting drink he was forced to consume, but swallowed it all and lay back pulling Elladan down to lie next to him. Heavy lidded eyes began to descend, and Elrond and Celebrian crept out after leaving some bread and a jug of water by the bed should Elrohir awaken hungry.  
  
As soon as they left Elrohir's eyes opened, and he turned to face his twin. Elladan ducked his eyes, ashamed to look at his brother, seeing that bump, and knowing it was his fault that he had been hurt.  
  
"Elladan, his brother whispered, "Elladan!"  
  
"What Ro, you're supposed to be sleeping?" Elladan mumbled into the pillow, hiding his face.  
  
"Are you all right?" Elrohir shook his twin to get his attention.  
  
Elladan sat up, stunned by his brother's words. "Am I all right, you are the one who was hurt."  
  
"You're hurting too. I'm sorry if I hadn't teased you, then none of this would have happened." Elrohir picked at the sheets in front of him.  
  
"Its not your fault, Ada is right, I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. Even if I was angry at you, I should have taken more care to throw my stone away from you." Elladan's stomach rumbled then.  
  
"Dan, are you hungry?" At his twin's reluctant nod, Elrohir picked up the plate of food, and placed it on the bed between them. Taking a slice from it he offered it to his brother.  
  
At Elladan's headshake he pressed it on him again, confused as to why he was refusing it if he was hungry. "What's wrong?"  
  
Elladan looked away, "Ada sent me to bed without supper."  
  
"Why?" The younger twin asked.  
  
The eldest twin's head lifted then, anger and hurt raging in his eyes. "He thinks I threw it at you on purpose. He hates me."  
  
Elrohir threw an arm around his brother, hugging him close. "He doesn't hate you, he was just upset and worried about me."  
  
Elladan could not be appeased. "He thinks I lied to him."  
  
"Well I know you didn't. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and that's all that matters. Come on, eat this." Elladan smiled then, pleased that his twin forgave him so easily. He nibbled at the bread, eating little. His hunger hadn't returned fully yet; he had had too much worry this day.  
  
Seeing his brother's eyes start to close again, he held him close, and quietly hummed a little lullaby. When Celebrian checked on them an hour later it was to find the two curled up together, arms around each other fast asleep; contented smiles upon their faces.  
  
The End. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just when I though I had finally managed to write a 'short' (at 3300 words that is short for me) I find myself inundated with requests for a follow-up, so here it is (well most of it, there will be one more after this.) I will apologise in advance if the characters go wrong, but I am now veering away from real events and delving into the bizarre and twisted world I like to call my mind! 

Little bits of this are based on fact, certainly my brother made a huge meal out of his headache, really worrying me who had no idea that he was faking it. Grr!

Thank you, thank you all for your kind words; they are really encouraging 

Hardcorewwnut – Thank you, I was a little unsure about posting it, but I'm glad you think I got the characters all right. Um, here's some more…

Trickssi – I'm surprised they let me live this long  (15 years since these events and they still aren't sure whether or not I meant it!). Well, I've unexpectedly continued it, so I hope you come back and add to my woefully low reviews. Thank You!!!

Hobbitsrfun – Why can't I end it like that? I've already got two other fics on the go and a whole other bunch of ideas I am nowhere near starting! Oh well, you started another plot bunny rolling, hope to continues to be as good as the first bit.

arabella thorne – Parents don't improve with age! It's been 15 years since this and they still don't believe me! So thrilled you liked it, hope you came back for this part!

As always, enjoy (and review),

Cathy.

The Next Day 

Elladan groaned as he turned over in his sleep. The night had not been kind to him, tormenting him with images of his father's hand covered in his brother's blood; visions of himself laughing gaily at his efforts with the stone, turning to face his little brother and grinning at the sight of him lying there unconscious. Shifting restlessly again, trying to find a comfortable position, he accidentally bumped into the still figure of Elrohir, lying next to him. Grunting at the unexpected contact, he rolled over again, and settled back down into a deeper sleep.

Sharing the bed, Elrohir lay perfectly still, fists clenched into the sheets, mouth firmly clamed shut against the nausea and the pain. Lying there, eyes squeezed closed, willing his brother not to move and rock the bed, he pleaded silently for his father or mother to come and help him; to make him better. Wishing didn't help any, the pain was not going away and no-one was coming to help him. He didn't want to wake his brother because then he would fuss, and get that scared look in his eye that he had last night and that Elrohir didn't ever want to see again; but he was getting frightened now. Elladan rolled into him, and he was hard-pressed to stifle a moan; clutching his brother's hand where it lay against his side, he squeezed as hard as he could, to hold off the pain.

Elladan awoke with a start, terrified that some monster had him prisoner. Struggling he tugged his arm away from whatever had him caught, and sat up with a small whimper. Turning to flee, he stopped as he caught sight of his brother lying there, eyes half-open begging for his help. Kneeling beside him he placed his tiny hand on Elrohir's forehead checking for a temperature as he had seen his father do. Nodding to himself, happy that there wasn't one; he leant forward and stared at his brother's eyes. Running his hand along the side of his twin's face, he worked his way up to the bandage, and swiftly removed his hand as the slightest pressure caused his brother's eyes to fill with tears. Sliding off the bed, Elladan turned and grasped Elrohir's hand between his own two. Briskly rubbing them he whispered that he would fetch Ada, and ran from the room. As soon as his back was turned, Elrohir allowed the tears of pain to fall from his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elladan ran down the corridor, breath coming in short pants of fear. Reaching the door he was relieved to find it slightly ajar to hear for any disturbances in the night. Pushing it open he peeked his head around the door, checking to see if anyone was awake. Sighing he realised that they weren't and he would have to wake them and that would only put them in more of a bad mood than they already were with him. Reaching the side of the bed, he opted to wake his father first, because he would know what to do. Wishing that he could wake his Naneth first, because she would be nicer about it, he reached forward and tugged on the bedclothes, too small to reach his Ada on the adult sized bed. For an instant nothing happened, and then his hands were covered with a very much larger one.

Suppressing a shriek, Elladan forced himself to breath, heart beating wildly as he tried to convince his stupid mind that it was his Ada in front of him, not some horrible ogre. A sleep-fuddled voice distracted him from his thoughts. "Elladan, what is the meaning of this? Why have you disturbed us so early?"

Elladan took a deep breath to stifle his fear, and began. "Ada, Elrohir's feeling bad, he didn't want to wake me and let me know and he didn't want to worry you but he was crying so I thought I'd come and get you and I didn't want to wake you 'cos you'd be mad, and then I couldn't reach you and you scared me and …" His words came out in a sudden stream, as all his worries poured forth. Stopping, he looked up to find his father hurriedly pulling a robe over his nightwear, and turning to leave the room.

"Meltha, what has happened?" Celebrian's voice rose from the pillow in which her head was buried. 

"Go back to sleep, Melin. I will deal with this." Elrond whispered, taking Elladan's hand and leading him silently from the room. Unfortunately Celebrian was not going to accept that as an answer. Sitting up in bed she saw Elladan standing there, one bare foot on top of the other to shield himself from the cold floor. 

"Something is wrong with Elrohir?" She rose and wrapped a gown around herself, tying it closed. "You should have woken me immediately, instead of trying to shield me."

Elrond sighed, exasperated. "You were worried and did not sleep until late, I only wished to spare you."

Stepping forward Celebrian glared at him, staring him into submission. "Next time I would appreciate it if you would tell me when one of my children is hurt and in need of me."

Before the two could work up to a real argument Elladan interrupted, keen to return to his twin. "Adar! Naneth!! When the two stopped their debate and turned to him, he continued. "Elrohir needs you, come on." So saying he ran out of the room, and back to where his brother lay. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the room first, he was saddened, and more than a little guilty, to see that his twin still lay there in pain. Before he could approach the bed he was brushed to one side by first Elrond and then Celebrian. 

"How do you feel this morning nin ion?" asked Elrond, setting himself gently on the bed, hand reaching out to simultaneously brush back the hair off Elrohir's forehead, and check for a temperature. 

"Hurts" The younger twin forced out, keeping words and thoughts to the minimum. 

"What hurts? Where exactly is the pain?" Elrond inquired, opening his bag. He leaned forward to hear the whispered response. "My head." 

"Where you banged it?" Elrond removed the bandage he had put there only a few hours earlier, and examined the wound.

Elrohir made as if to nod, winced and blinked once, slowly. Elrond took this to signify a yes. 

Celebrian knelt beside the bed, taking one of Elrohir's clenched hands between her own; she opened it flat between hers, and rubbed it to warm and comfort him. Placing a gentle kiss on it, she lifted one of her hands to wipe away the tearstains on his cheeks; careful not to move his head too much, or press on the bruise. "So brave, nin ernil, so brave." She kissed his hand again, as the tears welled up.

Elrond finished his examination, and rebandaged the wound, asking Elrohir to count how many fingers he was holding up, and to follow their motion. As Elrohir half parted his eyes to look, he squeezed them rapidly shut again, blinking as the light of the sunrise caught him flush across the face. Elrond turned quickly.

"Elladan, pull those blinds to, the light is painful to your brother." Elladan jumped up from his spot at the foot of the bed, where he had been watching his father and mother tend his twin. He ran to obey, mentally frowning at himself for not noticing earlier that the light was bothering him.

"Is that better nin hên? As Elrohir blinked again, Elrond rose and began to prepare the same mixture he had the night before.

At Celebrian's concerned look he allowed a relieved smile to grace his features. "All is well. There is no internal swelling, and I do not believe the pain is so great. Elrohir was merely scared by it, and his fear made it seem so much worse. Is that not right?"

Elrohir's eyes were wide with pain and fear, unshed tears shone bright in them, unable to bear the look any longer Celebrian sat herself on the bed and lifted Elrohir until he was lying in her lap. Settling down with a swallow and a sigh, Elrohir snuggled down, pain easing. His eyes shot open again, as he smelt the evil brew that his father had concocted, and tried to burrow beneath his mother's robe to hide. She laughed, and gently excavated him, holding him steady so that he could not turn away. "Come little one, you drank this last night and it helped you did it not? Why will you not take it again?"

Elrohir and his puppy eyes tried to plead with first her then Elrond, but to no avail, and he found himself swallowing a large gulp of medication before he really understood what was happening. Making a disgusted face he pushed the cup away, but his father sat himself on the other side of him from Celebrian, and between the two of them they held him close, so he could not squirm away. Sighing, he finished nearly all that was left of the mixture and then snuggled closer into the embrace, sleep slowly overtaking him. 

Elladan watched, from his spot on the windowsill, as his little brother was wrapped in the warm love of his parents, and gently coaxed back to sleep. Smiling to himself, relieved that Elrohir was going to be all right, he tucked his cold feet underneath him, and curled up behind underneath the trail of the curtains for warmth.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~

"Nin ion?" Elladan looked up, woken from his light doze, to find his mother standing before him, concerned eyes looking down upon him. "Are you all right?"

As Elladan looked at her, he was unable to speak his fears, feeling slightly ashamed that he had injured his brother in the first place, and then forgotten the most basic things to help him. His face was clasped in her warm hands, which quickly opened and wrapped her robe around him as she felt the coolness of his skin. Seating herself on the window ledge, nestling her arm around him, she gently placed a kiss, on top of his bowed head, into his hair. Suppressing a shiver, Elladan inched closer to her.

"Elrohir will be just fine, you heard what Ada said did you not?" Celebrian felt Elladan's head nod, and hugged him tighter. "Then why are you so quiet, and why have you hidden yourself all the way over here?" She grew concerned at his silence, and lifted his head to gaze at him.

He ducked away again, tears in his eyes now, and mumbled quietly into her side, "I was scared. He was hurting and I couldn't help him."

With a quiet sigh, she stroked his hair. "But he is all right now, only sleeping. When he awakens he will be as normal as ever, only a little quieter, which is a good thing surely."

Elladan lifted tearful eyes to her and spoke the thought that had been eating away at him since yesterday's ill-fated picnic, "I thought I had killed him. He was lying there, and there was blood, and no-one would tell me what was happening, and he wasn't moving." His voice had risen as he went on, and Celebrian hushed him so as not to disturb his brother. "Shush my precious, all is well now, and he is merely sleeping, something which from the looks of you, you should be doing as well."

Elrond, who had finished gathering his healing tools had edged closer to his wife and son, and had overheard much of their conversation; stepping forward now he eyed his eldest in concern. Tears were welling out of dark grey eyes, that were shadowed by equally dark bruises beneath them. The light that was his son seemed to have been washed out of his eyes, just as the colour had leeched out of his face. Kneeling in front of him, he solemnly handed what remained of the mixture he had prescribed for Elrohir, to Elladan, and bade him drink it.

"What is that for, I am not hurt?" Elladan sniffed, and wiped his eyes dry.

"No, but unless I am very much mistaken you have had a restless and disturbed night, and are in need of rest." Elrond gently plucked a stray hair from his eldest's face.

Elladan eyed the cup with as much horror as his twin had, and he too sought refuge behind his mother. "Then I will go to sleep, but you don't need to give me that, I don't need it."

"It would please me if you were to do this, for Elrohir will most likely want you to fetch and carry for him tomorrow, and he would be distraught to think that he had caused you this much worry." Elladan's head rose, and he stared intensely into his mother's eyes, searching for whether she was being truthful, or merely using his brother as an excuse to make him take the drink.

Eventually fatigue won out, and he all he wanted was to just curl up next to his twin, and forget about everything that had happened. Reaching his hand forward, he took the mug from his father, and pinching his nose, he swallowed the contents in one gulp. Grimacing wildly afterwards, he handed the cup quickly back to his father, wanting it as far away from him as possible. Pushing himself onto the floor to walk over to the bed he wobbled as the drug began to take effect, and found himself lifted into his father's strong arms, and carried over to lie beside his brother. Initially flinching away, as he was enclosed, fearful that he was going to be hurt or punished again, he found himself unable to resist the call of sleep, and had left the land of the conscious before ever he was tucked up and kissed good night.

Standing arm in arm looking down at their tiny elflings Elrond and Celebrian smiled gently as the two edged nearer each other; even in sleep they could not be parted. Elrond's smile faded as he remembered Elladan's fear of him.

He turned to Celebrian, and found her looking back equally worried. "He flinched from me, was I being threatening?"

His wife shook her head, stroking his cheek. "No, perhaps it was just the drug in his system."

Elrond pulled her close, sinking into her embrace, worry creasing his brow. "But Elrohir did not back away. I believe Elladan is still worried because we scolded him yesterday; this is what he has fretted on over night.

"Well, he rests now, and so should we. This will be solved tomorrow, let us away to our beds." Taking his hand, Celebrian led him from the room, glancing back for one last look at her slumbering boys.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glossary:

Meltha – beloved

Melin – beloved also

Adar – father

Naneth – mother

nin ion – my son

nin ernil – my prince

nin hên – my child

(If there are any mistakes please let me know because this is almost my first attempt at elvish and is bound to be wrong!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoops, sorry its been a while since I updated, but with another fic on the go (and hoards of screaming fans) ~I wish! ~ I have to spend time on that too. It doesn't help that I lose two of my three days when I can write! (So please don't be expecting Rough Landings anytime soon 6_6) Anyway, here is the next chapter, and yes, there will be another one to come ~ it seems I cannot write anything remotely short, or even stick to what I intend. Maybe I just have too much detail. What do you think? 

Anyway, since I am not a parent I asked mine what they thought would be Elrond's and Celebrian's reactions, and eventually revealed that I was writing about this event from my childhood. Well, guess what…my mother does not even remember this happening!!! One of the most traumatic moment s of my life (Well okay, that's a little exaggeration, but it is one that has remained with me) and it just slips her memory! I am quite offended.

I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I cannot think of any other way to write this, so it will have to do. (I am quite down about my writing as a whole recently, so chances are its as good/bad as you're expecting, and its just me being silly! Anyway, that's WAY too much about me, so onto some review response:

Can I just say WOW! Thank you all so much for responding, so many more than I was expecting (which is a VERY good thing!)

**TrinityTheSheDevil**: *cough* well here's one of them at least. Hope you like it!

**HobbitsRFun**: You like all my stories! Wow, the feeling is very much reciprocated, speaking of which…where's you next chappie? And as to the angst…its all I can write I am afraid L I may consider a humour fic, though it won't be for ages yet ~ too many plot bunnies have got their teeth in me. Hope you like this bit.

**Dragon:** Hmm, sensing that you like this. Thank you for reviewing here and on Twinsof Elrond, I love to know that people are reading! So Elladan and Elrohir are just perfect eh? I wonder if I can keep that up, I love them so much I just hate hurting them in any way.

**Shakhed**: Glad you're liking it, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, hope you're still reading…

**Lady of Legolas**: WOW! I am so glad you're having fun with this fic, I love writing, but I love reading more, so I know exactly how you feel. Sorry this is a bit late coming, but its long, and there is another chapter to go *g*

**Hardcorewwnut:** No-one's really ever responded to a review of yours? Wow, well just know that I love and appreciate every single review that I get, it is brilliant to know that people are enjoying something you've created (well OK Tolkien created them, I'm just using them *g*) Please don't be mad at Elrond, I adore him ~ though I am acquiring a reputation for making him mean apparently. And yes, there are other fics though neither of them are twins fics. You can find them if you click on my author name thingy. Rough Landings does feature the twins prominently, but is primarily Aragorn and Legolas, it seems to be quite well received if you fancy exploring it. (What can I say; I am shamelessly plugging myself for more reviews!) Thank you again for reviewing, enjoy!

**arabella thorne**: Aww, don't be sorry for me, according to my parents I am imaging much of their reactions?! *Looks confused* Methinks it is their memory that s faulty, not mine! Improved? I don't quite think so…read on…

**lurker**: Only one review got through (for which I thank you heartfully) and thank you again for not just giving up when the first one went astray! Faves list as well! Thank you, thank you thank you anon…Elladan will get some closure, in the next chapter, though it won't be until the sequel (shudders at that evil word) that the situation is completely resolved…but I don't want to give away too much…sorry to make you wait so long *looks deeply apologetic*

**Hellga**: Thank you so much for the elvish information, I've hopefully got it right in this chapter, and will correct my previous one when the story is finished. And I'm so glad you liked the story and took the time to review, thank you again. XXX

**the_ringspell**: I've kind of taken that onboard with this chapter, but I don't think he's doing a brilliant job of hiding his fear…

**Carrie:** yes, I love putting them through guilt trips; it's all I can really write! Though it doesn't seem to be too dreadful since you're enjoying it! Well, here's more (you'll have quite a wait for Rough Landings though, I fear ~ no free time until Sunday, and not much then). And I love the little twins too, there are just SO cute!!! As for Elrond/Elladan…just wait and see…

**:)**: Well, Elladan's guilt is drawn out, and so is Elrond's but nothing is resolved here I am afraid ^_~ Hope this was soon enough!

**ThE iNsAnE oNe**: reviewed another of my fics!!! *Faints* Hope this was soon enough (I notice you didn't hit your Wednesday deadline) *huggles twins* I can't help myself, they are just SO adorable!

**Pilot3001:** Thank you, I hope you can still bear the rest of it! I completely agree with you about the mary-sue fics, I cannot see the appeal, and I will never write one. There is nothing original, clever or funny about them. *watches as half of her reviewers stop reading now because all they write are MS's*

**Waseom:** Aw, thank you for reviewing, it is so hard to not huggle everyone, they are so wonderful! Hope this was soon enough! Oh, and please don't be offended if I don't review your new fic, but it cuts a little closely to home right now. I am sure it will be excellent as always, and I wish many hundreds of reviewers upon you!

Again, thank you all, and I hope you are still reading! 

As always…enjoy (and review)

Cathy.

*runs*

Part three: Lunchtime 

The twins woke as one, groaning as the midday sun forced its way through even the drawn curtains, to dart across their faces. Elladan rolled over burying his head back into the pillow, but Elrohir was wide-awake and ready to get up; his headache was mostly gone, and it only hurt if he leaned on the bruise. Of course he wasn't going to tell his brother that because he might decide that it would be fun to poke it. Stretching out he _accidentally_ nudged Elladan with his arm who turned to face him, growling under his breath. "Leave me alone, wanna sleep."

"Don't be so lazy! Come on and get up, look we've missed half the day. I'm hungry!" Elrohir nearly whined. 

Elladan growled in frustration; despite all his best efforts to sleep, his brother was beginning to rouse him. "I don't know why you're so keen to get up, Adar'll probably just send you back to bed anyway, and make you rest."

"No he won't not if I'm already up, then he can see I'm alright and let me stay up. If I was still in bed he'd be worried and make me stay there" Elrohir's logic made perfect sense to him.

Elladan groaned. "'Ro last night you were in so much pain you couldn't bear to move; how is it fair that you are so awake now?" Throwing the pillow gently at his brother, still mindful of his injury from yesterday, he burrowed underneath the covers shutting out the light.  "Leave Me Alone!" Came his muffled statement.

Getting up was literally the last thing he felt like doing today; if he had his way he would stay in bed for what little remained of his life, so he would never have to see his parents again. Elladan was still upset that they believed him capable of deliberately hurting his brother, and only just second to that was the growing guilt that he had lied to his parents. He had hated seeing them angry with him yesterday, and the memory of his father's words and his mother's slap would be with him for a long time to come. The events of last night seemed almost as a dream to him in the chill light of the morn, he was more than a little afraid of seeing them that angry at him again.

Elrohir, impatient to get outside, failed to noticed his brother's melancholy attitude and, grabbing him by the hand, dragged him downstairs. The two attracted a large amount of attention from the passing elves, dressed as they were for bed, and with Elrohir sporting a very large bandage; his hair was sticking up in large chaotic tufts. Elladan's though he did not realise it, was not much better. Reaching the dining room Elladan was tugged in, without the opportunity to pause and gather his thoughts, or turn and flee as he secretly wished.

Elrond and Celebrian looked up, from where they sat together on a sofa, at their sons' entrance and were hard-pressed to stifle laughter at their appearance. From the looks of them they had been dropped in a river, hung upside down, and put through a mangle. Celebrian's laughter faded slightly, and inwardly she groaned realising that she would have to spend a large part of the day making them presentable. Oh well, at least she and Elrond had spent a quiet morning together without interruption; a very rare gift since they had been blessed with the twins.

Reaching out her arms, she beckoned her children over, and Elrohir ran and threw himself into his mother's arms, being lifted up to sit between Celebrian and Elrond, and wrapped in a huge hug from them both. 

"And how our you feeling today ion nin?" Elrond asked, cradling him gently and carefully examining his eyes for any signs of trauma or pain.

"I'm all better Ada, can I go outside and play?" Elrohir was impatient with his parent's concerns, much as he loved them and enjoyed the hugs, he did not want to be cooped up inside today.

"We'll see how you feel after you eat something." Elrond was being cautious, as always, when it came to his sons' well being.

"Oh alright." Elrohir agreed reluctantly, he brightened at the thought of food. "I'm really hungry though."

"That is a very good sign. Does your head not hurt?" Celebrian inquired, leaning forward to kiss him on the uninjured side of his head.

"No, not unless I bump it." He smiled happily.

Elrond winced. "Try not to do that Elrohir, as hard as your head is I do not think it could withstand many more blows." Elrohir giggled, and lay back against his parents' arms smiling. Celebrian bent down and kissed him again, and then looked up to where Elladan was still standing by the door, watching his brother with a peculiar expression upon his face. 

Surprised that he had not already come over, she called out to him. "Elladan what is wrong, have you no hug for your mother this morning?" Elladan stood there, eyes widened in confusion, not understanding why his parents were being so nice to him, unable to reconcile their behaviour of today with that of yesterday.

"Elladan, come here." Elrond now joined in the cry, and held his hand out to him, concerned at the look of apprehension exhibited in his eyes. Stepping slowly forward Elladan was unable to keep from dragging his heels as he unwillingly approached.

Elrond and Celebrian glanced concernedly at each other, as he was lifted up to rest between them, next to his twin. Edging away from both of them, he leaned against Elrohir who wrapped an arm around him, and glared at his parents. "He thinks you hate him."

"Daro! 'Ro. Lau!" Elladan burst out, almost panicking, flinging himself off the sofa, to stand facing them, arms wrapped around himself.

"Elladan is this true?" Elladan ducked his head to avoid his parent's look.

"Son you apologised to us last night, your brother has forgiven you, as far as we're concerned that is the end of the matter." Elrond knelt forward so that he was on an eye-level with the boy, and he could perceive the truth in his words.

"He didn't do nothing." Elrohir insisted again, growing angry that his Ada and Ammë refused to believe him.

"He didn't do _anything_ Elrohir." Celebrian corrected automatically, shaking her head at her young son's use of grammar; something else she would have to see to by the end of today.

"I know that's what I just said" Elrohir completely missed his Ammë's attempt at correcting his grammar, focussing only on his twin.

"Elrohir we saw him deliberately throw the stone at you, maybe he didn't mean to hurt you, but he did." Elrond silenced his youngest on the subject, and turned to appease his eldest's concerns. "Elladan you have been punished for this, a far greater punishment than we would have inflicted I assure you. You have apologised, we have forgiven you and we certainly do not hate you. Come here."

"But he didn't throw it at me. I know he didn't" Elrohir would simply not be quietened, refusing to allow his parents to blame his twin.

Celebrian just smiled fondly at him, and brushed at his hair with her hand. "I am glad to see you sticking up for your brother, and that you don't blame him, but he admitted it to us last night didn't you."

"Have you been telling your brother lies?" A sudden thought occurred to Elrond, who firmly disapproved of falsehoods, and he spoke without thinking.

"No! Elladan burst out, shaking his head vigorously. He had not lied, not to his twin anyway. "I told him the truth and he believed me. Why won't you?" He turned then and ran outside to the riverside, flinging himself down upon a rock, out of sight from the windows. Elrond stared after him worriedly, making as if to follow him; he was stopped by the irate voice of his other son. 

"Why won't you believe us, he just wanted to throw it further than me." Elrohir stood where his twin just had, arms folded, but in anger not misery, and head raised, eyes flashing with rage and concern.

"Oh Elrohir, it is wonderful that you look up to your brother so much, but you have to realise that he is not perfect. No-one is." Celebrian scolded quietly, holding him tighter.

"He didn't throw it at me." Elrohir repeated, pouting at his parents

"Yes" Elrond began, before he was rudely interrupted.

"HE DIDN'T" Elrohir yelled, rubbing at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, wincing as he accidentally caught the bruise on his cheek.

"Hush my child, shush." Celebrian called, distressed. She reached forward to him again to comfort him.

"Why don't you believe us?" Elrohir sobbed again, shying from his mother's arms, as he backed out of the room, turned and ran after his twin.

The door slammed shut behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside Elladan sat on a low-lying rock, slamming his feet onto the surface of the water in anger. He continued in this action, spraying the water in the air all around him, until his night robes were quite damp, and it was impossible to tell that the streaks on his face were from tears not river water. Anger sated, he drew his legs up to his chest, and wrapped one arm around them, hugging himself tightly. His free hand swiped fiercely across his face, scattering the tears that were still falling. "I won't cry, I won't. It doesn't matter."

He was still muttering to himself when he felt a pressure at his shoulder. "Leave me alone." He whispered, burrowing his face into his folded arms, effectively shutting out his twin, and the world. Elrohir gently nudged him again, leaning into him this time, instead of pulling away. Sighing Elladan turned to face him, tear streaks still on his face, no matter how hard he had tried to prevent them falling. "What!"

Elrohir shrank back a little at his brother's angry tone, but pressed on when he perceived the sorrowful eyes. "They didn't believe me 'Dan, I tried to tell them."

"You shouldn't have, you just made it worse!" His twin yelled back fiercely.

Of all the reactions Elrohir was expecting this wasn't one of them, and his face screwed up at his brother's words. Blinking back tears himself, he rose to leave.

Standing, his head began to swim, and his vision blurred. Swaying slightly, he was grasped by his twin, who anxiously lowered him back down to the rock. Glancing nervously back at the house for any sign of their father, which there wasn't, Elladan stared anxiously at his brother. "Are you all right? Should I fetch Ada?" Elladan looked back to the house again, hoping that the elf would suddenly appear beside them. He turned back to his twin, as the younger elfling turned in his grasp.

Elrohir felt sick as the world swam around him; futilely reaching out a hand to catch his balance, he found only air. Eyes squeezed shut against the revolving world, he found himself supported by a pair of small, straining hands. Tempted to pull away, he nevertheless realised that without the support of his twin he would fall, and the ground here was harder than he would have liked. Allowing himself to be lowered back to the rock, he cautiously opened his eyes, widening them as the river was now flowing the correct way. Feeling himself restrained by his brother, he remembered his words of just before, and pulled away, attempting to rise again. Hating his brother for pointing out his weakness, he denied any aid. "I'm fine!" He scowled.

"If you were all right you wouldn't have nearly fallen!" Elladan fussed, trying to examine Elrohir's bruise.

"I stood up too quickly, that's all." Elrohir shook his brother off, turning his head away.

"Liar! You are still hurt. I'm going to get Ada." Elladan turned to leave, when he stopped, frozen by his twin's cruel words.

"I'm not the one who lied to Ada and Ammë! You're the only liar here!" Elladan's head lowered as the words struck him deeply. His own guilt at this would not allow him to deny his brother's words, and he just stepped away.

"Stop!" Elrohir called after him, horrified by what he had, in anger, said. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, it's the truth." Elladan's voice trembled, as hit bit down on his lip to keep the tears from spilling. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not. I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Elrohir was close to tears himself.

"No it wasn't, I should have looked where I threw the stone, Ada is right." Elladan threw back.

"But you didn't mean to" Elrohir responded, knowingly.

"But I still hurt you."  Was Elladan's silencing remark.

The twins sat in mutual worried silence, staring as the water rippled over the smoothed stones buried in the silt on the riverbed.

"You always tell the truth 'Dan, why did you lie to Ada?" Elrohir whispered the question, unsure of his brother's reaction, not wanting to hurt him or provoke another outburst like before.

"They wouldn't let me see you unless I admitted I was to blame…I…there was…blood…I thought…" Elladan stopped, looking up at the tress, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Thought what?" 'Ro nudged his brother.

"I thought I'd killed you, Ada said I might've. You were so still." He whispered, head lowered in memory. 

"Ow!" Elladan rubbed his arm, where his brother had poked him. "What was that for?"

 Elrohir grinned up at him, "I'm right here, you didn't kill me."

"I hurt you!" cried Elladan, still feeling guilty. 

"But I'm better now." Elladan eyed his twin in disbelief, unable to shake the memories of his twin bloodied, and in pain.

"I am!" Elrohir insisted.

"So why did you get dizzy then?" Elladan glanced once again at the house, wishing his father were here to examine his twin, and make sure that he was as fine as he was insisting.

"Because I stood up too quick, I already told you that! And I'm hungry." He added as an afterthought.

Elladan rose rapidly to his feet and held out a hand to his twin, "come on then, we'll get something to eat."

Elrohir folded his arms tightly, refusing to go, knowing that Elladan really did not want to see their Ada again this soon. "No, I want to stay here."

"Elrohir" Elladan began, before he was interrupted.

"Ada knows I'm hungry, and that you didn't eat last night, if we sit here long enough he will bring us some food, and we can stay and enjoy the sun." Elrohir's logic appealed to his twin, who lay back down.

The two sat lying against the stone, shoulder to shoulder, eyes closed, basking in the sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond stood leaning against the window, staring out at the direction his sons had fled him. He was slightly concerned; the river lay that way, and although he trusted the twins, he feared that their playful antics might cause them to forget the dangers inherent with the water. Adding to his concern was the rift that had developed between his sons, and himself and Celebrian. Voicing this, he turned to his wife. "Do you think we are wrong?"

"We saw and heard everything that happened, yesterday, I truly believe that Elladan threw that stone in anger." Celebrian replied, although her tone was a little uncertain.

"Yes but they seem so sure that Elladan was correct. Surely if Elrohir had been the intended victim he would not be so quick to defend his brother." Elrond replied thoughtfully.

"Did not Elladan admit to us last night that he threw the stone at Elrohir?" Celebrian again countered her husband's doubts, trusting in the honesty of her children.

"Yes" Elrond nodded in agreement. "We have always brought them up to be trustworthy."

"Well then, Elladan does not lie, and I think you should apologise for suggesting such a thing to him. We have always brought them up to be honest." Celebrian mildly scolded him.

"I spoke in haste, I must ask his forgiveness for doubting him in such a fashion, you are correct." Elrond agreed. "So you think Elrohir is just being loyal to Elladan?"

"Certainly, if Elladan is this upset with us of course Elrohir will stand up for him. It does not matter that one is hurt, they still love each other." Celebrian and Elrond both smiled at how close the twins were, though Elrond's was slightly wistful.

"You do not think that we may have reacted in error? That our concerns for Elrohir caused us to misread the situation?" He again inquired.

"That is always a possibility, and I confess that it has not been far from my mind as well. I fear I may have acted in haste, distracted as I was for concern of Elrohir; I bitterly rue the spanking I gave Elladan, though I think it served its purpose, and I do not believe that he will commit such an act again. We need to make this up to him, I cannot abide him fearing us." Elrond nodded his agreement. "We should allow them some time to cool down, it will do nothing to resolve this situation if we approach the two while their tempers are aroused."

"I will prepare a meal, for it will not do any good for our two to remain hungry, you know how tetchy they can get!" Celebrian said. "And I shall fetch them some clothing; we simply cannot allow those two to run around half-dressed as they are!"

~*~*~*~**~*~

After waiting over an hour for either of his son's to return, Elrond's concerns grew to fear, as he felt a sense of foreboding upon him. Standing, he strode towards the main door, and stared out into the garden, looking for either of the pair. Unable to see them from where he stood he re-entered the room and headed towards the table. Celebrian had beaten him to it, and had already prepared a small packet of sandwiches, and a flask of broth for the four to share. "Here you are maelamin, it is obvious that they will not come to us, so we had best go to them."

"Obviously the picnic yesterday was not enough for them, and they have contrived a way to get another one." Elrond grinned in agreement.

"At least Elrohir is not in pain today." Celebrian said.

"No, he is recovering nicely thank the Valar, I would not have liked to see Elladan's reaction today, had he not been." Elrond winced as his imagination took him to places he would have avoided.

"It is important that he learn that such behaviour is unacceptable, and he is now well aware of this." Celebrian remained firm in her opinion.

"Then we must endeavour to convince him that he has been punished enough for his indiscretion, and that we love him, and forgive, as his twin does." Elrond still shuddered inside at the reaction of his eldest the night before.

"I believe that to be the root of his problem, yes." Celebrian agreed.

"Then let us go." Elrond said, opening the door for his wife.

Elrond and Celebrian strolled, hand in hand, along the grass, warmed by the afternoon sun. Elrond carried the basket, with food, drink and another rug to smooth the uncomfortable lumps when seated. He smiled to himself, as he heard the sound of his twin's quiet laughter, and the splashing of water. Turning to his wife he spoke, "I lay odds that one of them has fallen in, and now the other is just as wet."

"No, Elladan will be careful of his brother's injury, they are likely having boat races with twigs, or something else non-strenuous." Suggested Celebrian as they neared a bend in the path. Leaning forward beneath an overhanging branch, she straightened as it was lifted out of her path. Smiling in appreciation at her husband, she turned back to the river and gasped. Elrond, who was close behind her cried out in alarm at the sight that confronted him.

"Elladan!" Elrond cried, as he saw the boy standing precariously on the rock, leaning out over the river, what do you think you are doing?"

Elladan let out a half gasp, startled by his father's unexpected appearance. Stumbling, he balanced on the edge, teetering. Celebrian stepped forward, hand reaching out to steady him, while her other rose to cover her mouth in horror. Elrond perceived the danger he had placed his son in through his thoughtlessness, and ran forward, but he was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: How many of you were thinking I'd upped and died? Lots? So sorry, but many many things to do, not enough time, and well to be honet the reviewers of my other fic were about to murder me if I didn't update, so I thought I's better work on that one. Well, never fear, here I am, and withan actual end this time! *bows at roud of applause* Yes, It is true. I HAVE FINISHED A FCI! Anyways, I ope you will be satisfied with it, there is likely to be a sequel, though it may not appear for a loooooong time. Everything shoud come around full circle in this, and I hope it ends as well as you are expecting. ^_^ Onto some review responses: Karine: ohoh! You are a fine one to talk about the evilness of cliffies. Looks at every single chapter you have ever written. Hmm, I don't have one for this chapter, so hopefully you'll still like. 

**TrinityTheSheDevil**: declines to answer the falling in bit (even though you already know I didn't). Umm, well you bugged me to death…but did it get the chapter up any faster?

**TC:** Glad you liked it, sorry its been so long in the coming. L

**Nerwen Calaelen**: ooo, a new reviewer! *kisses your feet in thank you* (yeah I get weird at 3am!) Glad you think I've captured the twins, and in case you hadn't realised yet…I like angst, lots of angst, everything I write will, I imagine, have angst. I've never tried a humour yet, so I don't know if it'll work. *Sticks to what she's good at* I absolutely hate it when my parents forget the most important things about me…like my time of birth! And other such informations…still they are old(er) than me, so I guess they can't help it. Anyways, read on…and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Myfanwy**: So so sorry. I thought it was to be the last chapter as well…but sadly things got out of hand. Anyways, this definitely is the end! (I've even written those words at the bottom of the page just to make sure) ^_- And I don't think it's just Cassia who's been the bad influence, I think its everyone on the MC list! Sorry it took a while to get to…*faints at all the glowing things you said*

**HobbitsRFun**: hmm, been hearing those words a lot recently…'poor Elladan', and 'evil cliffies' one would think these were not good things to include. *Looks puzzled* Elrond is not a meanie, he is a wonderful, adorable, loveable, huggable…*cough* ahem! Anyways, here's more chappie, with a little more of Elrohir defending his brother…but its mainly Elladan in this one.

**Hellga**: ooh, thanks for spotting my silly mistakes. I'll go through and change them tomorrow (its 3:30am now!) I just got hold of a copy of Dragon Flame, which seems to be a pretty thorough Sindarin dictionary, and I can't find beloved either, but I trust my other source, and maybe it is a term that could become corrupted through daily use, much like our slang is today. Anyways, I liked my other words, and I might keep them, lol. Sorry the update took so long, and many hugs in return. *hugs*

**Hardcorewwnut**: *whines at getting a reputation for meanie Elrond's* And I completely agree, Elrond is wonderful! Ye, it was an evil cliffie, but when I am constantly surrounded by them it is very hard not to pick them up! And I will be doing more twins fics, though probably not for a while…though you might get lucky. Depends on whether my muse strikes. I'll still plug my Rough Landings on you, because there is some major twin angst happening and Elrond angst…ooo I'm really putting them through it. But if you don't want to read it, then tis no problem, I will write some more young twins fics later on. Enjoy!

**Kia**: eep, hope you've got some fingers left! Sorry I took so long to update.

**Kaeera**: Hmm, well I actually did rather enjoy stopping it there. Cliffies are a lot more fun from this end of the story! As I expect you know given you fondness for them. *GLARES AT KAEERA* speaking of which…aren't we due another instalment of yours? *whines* *begs* *pleads* Hope the end works anyway, it's a bit late now to tell (3:30am). LoL, enjoy!

**Dragon**: Heh! You are the first person to have said NICE things about the cliffie! Thank you for being different! Hope the end is as fun as the rest has been.

**Carrie**: So, so, so sorry for making you cry, I feel absolutely terrible! :D (not!!!) Well, I managed to update both fics in a week. Aren't you proud??? Hope it lives up to your expectations…

**Legola Lu**: glad you liked it…hope the ending is as good as you expect, and I'm SO sorry it took this long to get up!

Mysterious Jedi: hope this is long enough then! And fast enough for you!

**Waseom**: *says nothing about Elladan* and everything will get sorted, after a fashion. *Swoons with joy at your kind words* And sorry about RL getting in the way again…it tends to do that!

**ThE iNsAnE oNe**: IT'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK! I PROMISE! Told you I'd get it up tonight (and that it'd be a while) I promise to retrain Jason as an agent of evil if you update a fic soon! Hope you enjoy what's coming…

**Goblz**: Cruel? No…well…erm…alright…maybe I am. A little. Possibly. And I'm so sorry it took so long, but hopefully they end their stubbornness in this fic.

**KLMeri**: Cruel, yep. Just had this out with the reviewer above! So sorry it took so long, and I hope this is everything you expect.

**Firnsarnien**: hmm, I've heard lots of comments about my cliffie…as far as they go I didn't think it was so bad. LOL! Yeah I did, and it was fun too! Glad you like angst, because I think its all that I can write! And I'm so sorry the update took so long L If Celebrian comes across as mean then it is because I am basing her on the only person I really can, my own. I guess this is how she appears to me (which is why I won't be letting her read this) She's lovely really, but this is the impression I had as a child. Anyways…hope you enjoy the rest, and that you didn't explode during the wait!

**Elladan:** Cruel am I? Yep, I guess so! So glad you enjoyed it!

**Arabella thorne**: It works out!!!!! Kinda

**Lady of Legolas**: *says nothing about Elladan* you'll find out soon enough!

**Saera:** As requested, another chapter. Sorry it was so long in the coming! But its here now *skips*

**Shakhed:** lol! Mums are a pain! Glad you are still enjoying, and sorry about the small wait I've put you through! Enjoy…

Starfish of the Elves: wow! I love your name! So glad you are enjoying this, and its gets happier I promise! Hope you haven't been lost in the long wait!

** :)** : I continued!!!!

WOW! TWENTY-THREE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! I am completely blown away by all your wonderful comments, thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the ending,

Cathy.

Part 4: At the riverside 

Elladan let out a half gasp, startled by his father's unexpected appearance. Stumbling, he balanced on the edge, teetering. Celebrian stepped forward, hand reaching out to steady him, while her other rose to cover her mouth in horror. Elrond perceived the danger he had placed his son in through his thoughtlessness, and ran forward, but he was too late. 

** Previously **

"And there's Ancalagon, swooping down. Look at the fire he breathes!" Elrohir cooed.

"Don't be stupid 'Ro, that looks nothing like a dragon!" Elladan dismissed his brother's childish comments.

"Does too, and look all those little ones are the birds, and that bigger one is Thorondor." Elrohir said, pointing madly at the sky. "And look, now he's pounced, and Ancalagon is falling!"

"It doesn't look anything like that. It's just a few clouds." Elladan huffed, deliberately provoking his brother.

Elrohir poked his tongue out at his twin, and stubbornly folded his arms over his chest. "You can't see it 'cos you're always being too serious. You're no fun."

Elladan poked his tongue back, secretly smiling to himself that his brother was well enough to play these games. "Well you are always dreaming away. You'd probably walk off a cliff because you were staring up at the clouds. Anyway it can't be Ancalagon because he was black and the clouds are white." Satisfied he'd won the argument, he leaned back, and grinned irritatingly at Elrohir.

Elrohir pursued his lips trying to think of a suitable comeback, and could only resort to muttering under his breath. "At least I've got an imagination."

Sitting by the river, he had his hand dangling in the water, swirling it around and watching the current change direction as he did so. His attention was momentarily grasped by the silver flash of a school of fishes dancing past. Giggling to himself he flicked water their way, and a broad smile widened his face at the sight of them darting away in all directions. He lay there, balancing on one elbow, enjoying the sight and feel of the water, until the reflected light of the sun began to bother him. It had been mostly hidden behind the clouds, but had now ascended to its peak, and the light was giving him a headache. Lying back with a sigh, he raised one hand to shield his eyes from the sun's glare, leaving the other still dangling in the water. His headache was naught more than a dull growl, which he attributed mainly to lack of sleep, but the bright light reflecting off the water was enough to aggravate it to the point where it was making its presence felt. Closing his eyes went a long way towards deterring the pain. Lying there, on his back, he basked in the unexpected warmth, enjoying the feel of the sun warming his skin. While he lay revelling in the feel of the water as it caressed his hand lulling him towards sleep, he felt a shadow cross his face.

Glaring up at the sky, he found his vision impeded by the sight of a very concerned Elladan hovering over him. "Are you all right?" Elladan whispered, noting the creases marring the edges of the grey eyes, so identical to his own, staring up at him. He knelt down on the stone, taking care to keep his body between his brother and the sun, ensuring that his shadow was protecting him. "Are you hurting?" He asked quietly, shadows in his own eyes.

"No!" Elrohir cried, his normally even temper having been worn down by too much fussing. "I already told you! I'm fine."

"You do not look it." Elladan insisted.

"I'm bored Elladan. And my head feels weird, but not bad. The sun is just annoying me." Elrohir winced internally at having drawn attention back to his head; he had no chance now of persuading his brother that he was well.

Elladan felt his heart tremble with fear. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Elrohir nudged his brother away from him. "Don't be stupid! I'm much better now, and it will only worry Ammë and Ada if I go in before they call us."

"Are you sure?" Elladan eyed his brother, still worried.

Elrohir sighed; obviously the only way for him to convince Elladan that he was well would be to show him. An evil little grin twisted in the corners of his eyes, which Elladan, in his worry failed to spot. "'Dan" Elrohir called in a weak voice, knowing that this would have his brother by his side in an instant.

"'Ro? Are you all right? Are you feeling worse? Shall I get Ada?" Elladan gasped out, shifting even closer to his twin, and keeping a close eye on him while glancing back worriedly for any sign of help. When his brother did not answer him, he grew even more alarmed, and bent right over him. He was unprepared for the sudden fistful of water that was flung in his face. For a second he sat there, water dripping down one side of his face, hair soaked against his shoulder, staring down at the giggling little mound that he had thought was his closest friend and ally. Elrohir struggled to control his giggles, and lifted his head to look up at his brother. At the sight of him sitting there, shocked, his laughter began anew, and he threw himself backwards onto the rock, rolling around in fits. 

Elladan blinked. He blinked again as the water began to run into his eyes, which narrowed at the sight of his brother's mirth. While his twin was distracted by his own laughter, Elladan quickly clasped his hands together, cupping them beneath the surface of the water, and, eyeing his brother's unwary position, thrust a great wave of water at him. Elrohir's laughter stopped abruptly, as the coldness hit him, and he turned to face Elladan, war in his eyes. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of the pair's laughter, and the splashing of water. Several long minutes later, a pair of dripping Elflings lay basking in the sunshine again, grins on their faces as the water cooled them nicely.

Alas, the comfort did not last long. Elrohir winced as the sun rose even higher, and rolled to face away from the sun. Elladan, perceiving this, sat up and looked around for something to create shade. Spying a leafy tree overhanging the river, he mounted the rock, which speared out from the bank much as a headland does. Biting his lip in determination, he leant out dangerously over the river. Grabbing a frond, he tugged it over, creating a tent over where the two lay, keeping the sun at bay. Elrohir sat up in glee, playing at camping was one of his favourite games. Immediately though, he saw a problem where Elladan did not. Noticing that Elladan would have nothing to tie down the branch with, he searched around him for a large stone, with which to weight it. Grabbing one, he held it out to Elladan, who leaned over to take it. Of course, the branch he was holding immediately whipped back, and he sighed. Standing, he began again. This time, stone in hand, he stepped lightly back over to the rock, and leaned out over the water, reaching for the branch. Silently berating himself for his stupidity, he edged ever closer to the water, keeping one hand behind him for balance. Finally, the frond was at his fingertips, just within his reach, when he was startled by a sudden cry. 

"Elladan!" Hearing his father's angry voice, Elladan stumbled, trying desperately to conceal the rock in his robes. He was terrified that if he was caught playing with stones around Elrohir, that they would blame him again. Panicking, he found himself off balance and staring down at the water beneath him. From his vantage the water swirled past, hissing and roaring with pace. He could not see the bottom for the froth churned to the surface, and the roaring kept growing louder and louder. He was ignorant of his mother's gasp, of his parents' headlong rush forwards to catch him, all he could see was the turbulence beneath him, threatening to drag him down to the very bottom. His foot slipped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cries of "Elladan!" echoed around the river, as the horrified family stood watching as he teetered on the edge. His arms, wind-milling around in the air to prevent him falling, clutched at air; there was nothing for him to grasp. As his foot slipped, Celebrian hid her face in her husband's robes, unable to watch her eldest child swallowed up by the water. Twisting her arms in Elrond's shirt, she wept silently against him, feeling the tension, equal to her own, invade his body. Elrond stood there; one arm wrapped around his wife, supporting her as she threatened to fall, the other still reaching out in the hopes that it would prevent Elladan falling. Abruptly Elrond exhaled deeply, the tension in his body fading, and Celebrian feared the worst, breaking out in a new fit of tears. "Cel, Cel!" she was woken out of her turmoil by her husband's calm voice, and warm hand gently smoothing her hair. Lifting a tearstained face to his eyes, she perceived relief in them, and swung around to see Elladan wrapped in his twin's arms. "What happened" she asked, still bemused by what she had imagined. "How?"

"Elrohir saved him, meleth nin. He grabbed Elladan and pulled him off the rock before he fell." Celebrian gave out a half gasp, as her breath hitched, horror at what so easily may have occurred still paralysing her. As she watched, she saw Elrohir attempting to comfort his twin, breaking free of the shock, ran forward to grasp the pair safely in her arms.

Heart still pounding from the fear of nearly falling, and of his father's anger, Elladan stood on the ground, taking deep, rapid breaths. Staring horrified at his father, he saw shock overtaking his parents. Elrond stood still, one hand still clasped tightly around Celebrian. His face had rapidly paled, and his lips whitened at what had so nearly happened; he stood, staring back at the eldest twin, wrapped firmly in his brother's trembling embrace. Neither moved. Elladan leaned into his brother, finding the earth still revolving as much as the water had churned beneath his eyes. Clutching tightly to his twin for balance, he squeezed shut his eyes against the sickening motion, only to open them abruptly as he was crushed in a tight embrace by his mother. "Are you hurt? Injured? Oh ion nin, do not do such things." Relaxing her grasp on him as he flinched away, she kept hold of his shoulders, keeping him at arms length from her, while her eyes quickly scanned his body for injuries. "What did you think you were doing?" she scolded, her voice coming out far harsher than she had intended due to the shock. "You know better than to play around by the river without someone watching you. Suppose you had fallen? Elrohir would not be able to pull you from these waters, we should none of us know what had happened to you." She pulled him closer to her again, burying her tears in his wet hair. She released him with one hand, pulling Elrohir closer into the embrace, a gentle hand clasping the back of his head. Half sobbing, half whispering to him, she said, "thank the Valar you are safe, both of you. Thank you Elrohir, thank you." Raising her head she kissed him gently on the forehead, mindful of his bruise, and pulled him onto her shoulder as tears of shock streamed down his face too. Of the four standing there, only Elladan and Elrond were not in tears, those two stared at each other, shock staying any emotions they may have expressed. The tension was broken as the stone slipped from Elladan's fingers. Seeming to hang momentarily in the air, the stone gleamed in the reflected sunlight, before dropping, silently to the ground, where it rolled forward to Elrond's feet. Elladan cringed in expectation of his father's outrage for not only playing near the river, but for endangering his brother again so soon after the first accident. Elladan lowered his head onto his Ammë's other shoulder, and looked away.

Elrond bent down and collected the stone; weighing it thoughtfully in his hand, he eyed his family, clustered closely together in a tight embrace, and stepped forward to wraps his arms around them all. Elladan squirmed out of the embrace, stepping backwards out of reach. He stood there trembling, and edged even closer to his twin who wrapped him in a firm embrace, glaring at his parents for scaring him.

"Elladan." Elrond spoke calmly, soothing the boy as he would an injured and terrified beast. He was glad to see the trembling ease, but his son's head still remained lowered. Sighing, Elrond knelt down so that he could peer into his firstborn's face; he quietly noticed as Celebrian pulling Elrohir away from the two, resting him on her knee as she sat on the rock, carefully watching the two. 

"Elladan" He continued. "I am sorry I nearly made you fall, it was wrong and foolish of me to distract you when you were in such a precarious position. Can you forgive me?" He stared up at his eldest's face, watching as the shock faded at his father's words, and a look of confusion flashed across it.

"I…you…you didn't do anything wrong Ada, I shouldn't have been playing up there, it was my fault. I'm…I'm sorry." At that, he turned away again, afraid to see the ashamed look that must surely grace his father's face now. 

Elrond, horrified to see a tear falling down the cheek of his eldest, quickly pulled him into a hug preventing him from fleeing. Elladan struggled, frantically; terrified to be trapped, but his Ada would not let him go. Working himself up into a fit, Elladan screamed out, pulling away with all the strength left to him, but was unable to escape. Elrond winced as a rather powerful kick caught him in an unexpected place, and he dropped to his knees, arms still enclosing the boy. "Hush Elladan, it is all right, I will not hurt you." He whispered soothingly, but Elladan's fears did not cease at this, they seemed to grow. Bursting into tears, he sobbed out all his woes, as he began to settle into his father's arms, relinquishing the fight. "I didn't mean to hit him, I didn't, but you don't believe me, and he was bleeding, and I thought he was dead." Elladan gasped for breath, sniffing as the arms around him tightened in comfort. "And then the sun was hurting him, and I only wanted to make a tent, but I forgot to tie it, and had to get a stone." At this his voice tailed off, and he glanced sorrowfully up at his father, who smiled back at him, raising one hand to wipe the tear away from his face. Elladan ducked away, and continued, the pain in his voice cutting a sharp hole through his father's heart. "And I slipped, but I didn't mean to, I didn't!" he raised his voice. "And now you hate me! And I didn't mean to hurt him, I wasn't going to hit him with the rock I swear, Ada, I promise, all I wanted to do was use it to weight down the branch. But you don't believe me, you thought I was gonna throw it!" Elrond picked him up then, and sat him on his knee, pressing his lips into the damp hair that nestled against his shoulder.

"Iston hen nin, iston." Elrond kissed the boy again. I know that you did not mean to hurt him; I spoke in haste and worry. I certainly do not think that you were going to hurt him with this." Elrond patted the stone at his side. "I do not think you will be anything but careful with these for a long time to come."

Elladan nodded his head against his father's tunic; still wary about lifting his eyes to his father's grey ones. He sniffed again, as he listened to his father's words, running one hand along the cuff of Elrond's sleeve. "I'm sorry, Ada." He mumbled again, curling up into the arm that tightened across him.

"Hush tithen min, let us forget what has happened, and rejoice that both you and your twin are well. Accidents happen to little boys with alarming frequency." He hugged him tightly, lightly running his hand over the stone that remained in his grasp. "All injuries will heal, and we still love you; no matter what we say in distress, or how we punish you, your Ammë and Ada will always love you. Do you understand? We will always love you and Elrohir." Elladan looked up then, and Elrond smiled to see the pain easing in his eyes. Standing, Elrond lifted Elladan onto his shoulders, handing the stone up into his trembling hands. Elladan looked at his father, with panic in his eyes, at the sight of something which had caused so much damage to him over the last few days. "Take it. Take it!" Elrond insisted when Elladan made no move to. "Ada, I don't want it." Elladan sobbed, trying to block all the pain of the last day from his mind. The rock signified all that he hated.

"Elladan, I forgive you, will you trust me?" Elrond soothed him.

Elladan nodded. "Good, now take this rock, and do what I ask." Elladan took the rock, clasping it firmly in his hand, though he glanced back worriedly to see where Elrohir was, that he was out of danger. He spied his twin walking back to where his Ada had dropped the basket, and watched as his Ammë dressed him in some dry clothes, and sat him down to eat. His attention was drawn back to his father, as his whispered up to him. "Elladan, do you see that branch in the water?" Elladan nodded his affirmative. "Good, I want you to throw the stone as hard as you can at it. Can you do that?" Elladan looked at the rock and then the branch, and then back at Elrohir, sitting comfortably in his Ammë's lap, as the two smiled encouragingly back at him. "But Ada, what if" 

"You will not hurt me. I trust you ion nin." Elladan heaved a huge sigh of relief at that, and after tightly squeezing his eyes shut to get back his nerve, opened them, took aim, and launched the rock into the water. The momentum of his movement flung him forward, and he toppled over his father's head, letting loose a squawk of horror. He was easily caught in his father's arms, and Elrond dangled him upside down, pretending to drop him in the water, to amused giggles from both twins. Finally Elladan was righted again, and after briefly hugging his father's leg, he ran off towards his twin. As soon as he reached the rug, he flung himself into his Ammë's arms, and received an equally tight hug, kiss, and apology in return. Before he could escape, he found himself being stripped, and changed into dry clothes. Grumping to himself, he folded his arms across his chest, sulking, that is until the food appeared. Throwing himself hungrily upon it, he rivalled his brother for appetite. Soon, two very full elflings were lying on their backs, disagreeing over the clouds in the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Elrond and Celebrian looked down upon their two elflings, lying curled up around each other, contented looks upon their faces. Both had received injuries the previous day one physical, and one emotional. At last though, the wounds were mending, and the family knitting together closer than before. Elrohir's hurt would be the first to heal though, the emotions that had coursed through Elladan were far more damaging. But both were healing.

Sighing with relief, Celebrian closed her eyes, leaning into the warmth of her husband, who rested his head upon hers. Content and full, the family of four slept in the sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE END (except for the probable sequel).

YAY! SHE FINALLY FINISHED A FIC!

Thank you everyone for making it this far with me. *Hugs readers*

Smoochies,

Cathy.


End file.
